1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-irritants used to prevent, reduce or relieve chafing, and to methods of delivering such anti-irritants by way of aerosol spray canisters.
2. Discussion of the Known Art
It is known that chafing and irritation resulting in skin inflammation can result from perspiration and friction caused by rubbing of skin on skin, or of skin on articles of clothing, and that individuals often perspire the under arm, foot, groin and other areas which contributes to the chafing. Individuals apply compounds to the skin to prevent or alleviate skin inflammation, and such compounds may be applied through a variety of carriers such as gels, foam, aerosol or liquid. Examples of such compounds and their method of application are disclosed in, e.g., Hill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,077; and Fass, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,693.
Individuals also apply powders to the skin to absorb moisture which forms on the skin, and to reduce friction by providing lubricity. This in turn may eliminate skin irritation or the “itching” sensation caused by the build-up of moisture and from friction. Powders commonly used are talc or baby powder sold under the registered trademark Johnson & Johnson, and common corn starch. These powders as well as anti-inflammation compounds are commonly applied topically to exposed areas of the skin by dumping or shaking the powder onto the skin, and such powders rely primarily on gravity to reach the intended area. The compounds disclosed in the mentioned patents may be categorized as medicinal or pharmaceutical compounds, and are utilized to treat or prevent various types of actual skin inflammation or abrasion.
It is also known to apply powders by means of an aerosol spray. Examples of such methods are disclosed in, e.g., Geary et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,874; and Takao et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,833.
A problem exists, however, in applying a powder effectively to adhere to areas of the body that are not easily accessible by means of gravity, or are otherwise difficult to reach. This frequently entails areas at and around the groin, the buttocks, the feet and the area between the scrotum and the anus.
A further problem exists with respect to powders which cannot be applied with any precision to the target area, tend not to adhere to the skin, clump after application, and/or leave a mess on the ground or floor beneath the individual user.
A need therefore exists for a method of applying a powder onto targeted, difficult to reach areas of the skin, wherein the powder adheres to the skin, resists clumping, and does not leave a residue on the surrounding ground. Talc (or baby powder) and corn starch tend to disperse over a wide area, are affected by the slightest air movement, easily fall off the skin and leave a residue on the ground around an individual applying these compounds.